


Breaking Up is Hard to Do

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: A boy hurt one of his daughters, what's a dog to do?
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107





	Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Sandor climbs the stairs from the garage and into the kitchen. He just wants to crash. At least until Sansa gets home. He throws together a sandwich and flops onto the couch. He has about a half-hour to kill before she'll be home. He smiles, then he'll rub her feet. He laughs, foot rubs never seem to end with just the foot rubbing part. Ha, and people wondered how he got six daughters. He's just about to click on the TV when he hears it. "Who's crying?" His voice booms. 

"It's ok dad, we got this," he hears Laney answers from the other room. 

"Yup, it's under control… pops!" Arya volunteers. 

"What the fuck?" Sandor growls. He pushes himself off of the couch and marches into the front room. "Don't call me pops, I ain't your father." 

Arya clasps her hands to her chest in mock horror. "How dare you." 

He just narrows his eyes and looks over the scene. Alys is crying. The other five girls are in the room conspiring and then there's Arya. "Whats up?" He directs the question to Pearl, that's the chatty one that can't keep a secret. 

"Well-" Pearl starts. 

"Shhhh," they all say in unison. 

"Better off you don't know the deet's dad," Jonquil answers. 

"Plausible deniability," Rey interjects. 

He scoffs, turning to Pearl and narrowing his eyes. 

"Alys's boyfriend dumped her. He said red hair is tacky," Pearl blurts out. 

The rest of the girls sigh and glare at the weakest link. Sandor snaps his head to Alys on the couch softly crying while Catie attempts to console her. Break ups when raising girls are inevitable. He thinks which pep talk will be best. Hmmm. 'Men are morons and red hair is fucking beautiful,' he's got this. But before he even opens his mouth...

"And then he asked out Rey," Pearl finishes. 

"What?" Sandor growls. "She's got red hair too. I'm gonna fucking kill 'em." 

"Oh shit," Arya grumbles. 

"Dad it's ok," Laney starts. "We got this. You'd just get arrested." 

"But-" he starts. 

"She's right." Arya says. "Your big fucking ass would end up in the pokey." 

"Oh, I'm fucking out, but you can be here? Plotting?" 

"Yup," Arya answers simply. 

He gestures his confusion, he doesn't have the fucking words. 

"When was the last time I got a beer without being carded?" Arya asks him. 

"Fucking never."

"When was the last time I got mistaken for one of your daughters? 

He rolls his eyes, "two days ago. What a fucking joke." 

"My point is… if I get caught the cops just think I'm an angry kid. You look like fucking godzilla." 

"Fuck you." 

"King Kong?" Arya offers. 

All the girls start giggling. 

"For fucks sake. What does this have to do with anything?" He moves over to the couch on Alys's other side and puts his arm around her. He kisses her forehead but directs his voice to the room. "You all know it, but I'll remind you. You are all beautiful, smart and amazing women. Any man would be damn fucking lucky to be given a chance to be with any you. And… if a man's stupid enough to not know that, you're better off without him." 

"I know dad," Alys sniffs. "Still hurts." 

"The pack survives," Jonquil quips. 

He shakes his head, his youngest will never back down. Reminds him a bit of himself and Arya… Gods help them all. 

"We have a plan," Arya cackles, rubbing her hands together like an evil mastermind. 

"You're not gonna tell me?" He asks. 

"Nope," Arya answers. "Just waiting for Sansa to get home." 

"Wait, you're telling Sansa?" He argues. 

"Dude," Arya rolls her eyes, "Sansa could talk herself out of killing the King. She bats her eyelashes and looks so freaking innocent. No man would put her in jail." 

He scrunches his face, "guess I can see that." 

"But… no. She's not coming. She's too nice. We are waiting for her to babysit you." 

"I don't need a fucking babysitter," he snaps. 

Arya raises her brows and stares back at him.

"What?" He argues. "I don't-" 

"You would stay here," Arya argues. "You'd stay here patiently waiting for revenge to be extracted from that idiot cunt that hurt one of you little chicks?" 

"Well…" he starts. "I could help." 

"No," Arya demands.

"But-" 

"Nope," Arya interrupts. "Don't worry your pretty head, we got this." 

"But-" 

"No. Oh thank the Gods here's Sansa," Arya says. 

Sansa bursts through the door. "What? What's the emergency?" 

Arya answers, "I got it under control. I just need you to work your magic on the big dog while I take the girls on an errand." 

"All the girls?" Sansa asks, moving closer to Sandor. 

"Yup," Arya answers. 

"But-" Sandor starts. 

"Sansa… get 'em," Arya demands. 

"Don't mind if I do," Sansa purrs, sliding her hands up under Sandor's shirt against his skin. 

Sandor whines, "but…" He looks at Arya and then to Sansa starting to peck kisses to his shirt covered chest. 

"Sandor," Sansa purrs again. 

She's now lightly scratching up his back and down his sides only stopping at his belt. He looks back and forth between the two. "Ah fuck," he mutters. He hitches Sansa over his shoulder but points at Arya. "You better make it good." 

"Oh I will," Sansa answers, swatting his butt. 

"Eww," the girls say in harmony. 

He starts to the stairs as the girls disappear out the front door. "If you have another girl I expect her to be named Arya." 

"Not fucking likely," Sandor bellows from the hall. 

Rey bumps Arya's shoulder, "well that was easy." 

Arya scoffs and shrugs, "Sansa is a powerful weapon." 

Rey just laughs. 

He's still grumbling a bit as he sets Sansa on her feet in their room. "You're not worried about that at all?" 

"Not really," she answers. She tugs at his shirt until he ducks allowing her to pull it off. She pulls her own shirt off. "We have at least an hour of alone time, do you really want to chat about the girls?" She drops her bra to the floor. 

His jaw drops open as she shimmies out of her jeans and panties. "What girls?" he asks completely dumbfounded. 

She pushes him back onto the bed. "Exactly." 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a fun little fic inspired by a conversation on discord. 
> 
> Sansan has six daughters here. This may be bundled into a extended series with Love and Marriage. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Names, originally a request from Vaenyra Targaryen.  
> Catelyn, well yeah of course  
> Alyssa (Alys), Sansa swears she was conceived on that vacation to the Vale and Sandor knows not to argue with a pregnant and sentimental Sansa. (See above name and the only two days he ever has slept on the couch)  
> Alayne (insists on being called Laney or Lane depending on the day) Sansa was just drawn to the name and couldn't explain why  
> Rey, (Reya at times) named after a buddy in the service that convinced Sandor that letting people in wouldn't actually kill him, but alcohol just might.  
> Pearl, okay they were just stumped and you can't name a kid White Harbor  
> Jonquil, Sansa finally wore him down. Maybe, just maybe Sandor believes in love stories now. Just a little.


End file.
